Angels vs Devils
by BrilliantBluelight
Summary: Once upon a time there were two different races, the Angels and the Devils. They once co-existed but an horrible incident broke them apart and they became enemies. What will happen when 1000 years later they meet again? Only this time it's now?
1. A New Life

_I don't own Shugo Chara and I hope you like this! =D_

* * *

~Angels vs. Devils~

Summary:

Once upon a time there were two different races, the Angels and the Devils. They once co-existed but a horrible incident broke them apart and they became enemies. What will happen when a new race called humans were formed in between their worlds Hell and Heaven?

Chapter 1: A New Life

_Thoughts/Music_

"Speech"

"Thanks everyone!" I yell "Now for our final song we are going to play Luminescent Angels a new song that we just finished writing!" Utau yells as we get ready.

I nod to the other members.

"1, 2, 12 3 4!" Yaya cries as she hits her sticks together to the beat.

Nadeshiko starts rocking out on her guitar solo while Yaya literally slams her drums and Rima adds her bass guitar in.

Utau and I start to sing

_Luminescent Angels (By Me)_

_The moon is glowing, in the night_

_The Angels singing, in the light_

_Sometimes I cannot see it_

_But I can still feel it and hear it_

_The angels, the angels, the angels_

_The luminescent angels_

_The angels_

_The angels that we have heard_

_The music, is enchanting_

_The music, is telling you_

_To find your place in the world_

_The glowing angels in the sky_

_The beauty of it all_

_Sometimes we think by life is the worse_

_When in truth your life is perfect_

_The angels, the angels, the angels_

_The luminescent angels_

_The angels_

_The angels that we have heard_

_The music, is enchanting_

_The music, is telling you_

_To find your place in the world_

The crowd cheers as we end the song with a final message.

We all bow and leave the stage.

"Whew," I say while sitting down on a midnight blue coach in our dressing room.

"That was tough wasn't it?" Nadeshiko asks while taking a seat on the coach next to me for herself.

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko, our band Angel's lead guitarist, 16 years old, her shugo chara is Temari._

"Yeah, especially because we had to wear these dumb wigs and contacts! Yaya is tired now!"Yaya whines as she collapses on the floor near Rima who is currently sitting on a chair near the coach while pulling her black wig off.

_Yuiki Yaya, Angel's drummer, 15 years old, her shugo chara is Pepe._

"Please be quiet Yaya, we're all trying to relax. Also put that wig back on. We can't afford for our identities to be blown." Rima says quietly while sipping some rose tea.

_Mashiro Rima, Angel's bass guitarist, also 16 years old, her shugo chara is Kusukusu._

Yaya grumbles about something but picks up her wig and slowly tucks her brown hair neatly into the wig.

"Come on, it wasn't that tiring." I say trying to cheer them up, but even I am a bit tire.

"Well, we better get going. It's about time to head back." Utau says, looking at her watch.

_Hoshina Utau, Angel's singer and keyboardist, 17 years old, her shugo charas are Il and El. _

_Finally, me Hinamori Amu, Angel's lead singer, 16 years old, my shugo charas are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia._

I sigh and look at my pink watch, it is already 7:00 pm,

"Okay, Miki help me." I say as I watch as my blue artistic chara come over to me.

"So, what do you need Amu?" Miki asks

"Can you help me with my clothes? I'm too tired to change out of this stupid outfit." I say yawning.

We are all wearing a white dress that has cute little feather wings attach to the back.

Mine goes to about mid-thigh, it has no sleeves and there is a light pink ribbon that is tied around just below my chest.

Utau's dress is knee-length; it has long sleeves and a light purple ribbon instead of a pink one like mines.

Rima's dress is a little pass her knees, it has short sleeves that are a bit puffy and a light aqua blue ribbon around her.

Nadeshiko's looks like Rima's except that instead of short puffy sleeves she has sleeves that goes to her elbow and fans out forming a cool affect.

Her ribbon is also not blue but magenta instead. Yaya's dress is knee-length and her ribbon is yellow.

"Sure, just wait a bit…" Miki says as she starts sketching at amazing speed.

"Done!" she says in triumph, I look at her drawing.

"Perfect!" I exclaim

"Okay, Drew, Draw, Drawn!" she chants, I am cover with sparkles and in a flash I am dress in a cute punkish outfit.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I tell them, I stand up yank off my blonde wig and took the emerald green eye contacts out of my eyes.

"Sure, just wait okay?" Nadeshiko says before going into one of the changing rooms.

"Fine," I reply as I roll my eyes, I settle down back down on the coach.

I search through my black bag for my I-touch.

Once I find it I grab my earplugs out of the bag and listen to some music.

~~~xxx~~~

"…Wake up! WAKE UP AMU!" I sit up quickly

"HUH! WHAT!" I yell looking around.

My vision focuses on Utau who is standing next to my bed fully dressed in her uniform.

Utau sighs, "It's the first day of school,"

"Huh?" okay, I'm confused, I glance at the clock it says 6:45 a.m.

"1…" Utau counts now I am really confused.

"2…"

"…it's the first day of school…" I say slowly processing all of the information into my mind.

"3!" she finishes

"OMG I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I cry, I shoot out of bed and rush to the doors of my walk-in closet.

_Let me explain, we as in the band Angels are actually real angels. _

_The group consists of Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, and me. _

_We actually have an undercover disguise when we sing as Angels so no one actually knows who we are The Angels are for real. _

_We also all have our own shugo charas', I have the most so generally I am the strongest out of the group even though Utau sometimes rivals me. _

_My charas are Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. But Dia is still in her egg, we haven't seen her ever since she left leaving the message _

_"I'll be back once you find your radiance again. Don't worry Amu-chan; I'm sure you'll succeed!"_

I sigh as I call Miki.

"Yeah?" she asked as she flew into my huge room.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we live in this huge modern style mansion and my room is gigantic._

"Can you help me with my uniform?" I ask while I grab the uniform and showed it to Miki.

"Sure!" she replies sketching at lightning speed on her light blue sketchbook. "Viola!" she declares, I took a quick look at her sketch and nodded.

"Thanks Miki," I say, brushing my hair

"No prob." She replies

"Drew, draw, drawn!" she chants, I am surrounded by pretty blue sparkles and then my pajamas were gone.

In its place is the school uniform, except instead of the normal way it was tricked out into a cool looking way.

I glance at the clock,

"DAMN I'm LATE!" I yell as I dash down the stairs to the living room.

"Hi! Amu-chi!" Yaya yells as she hugs me.

"Sure took you long enough," Utau says from the coach.

"Whatever, let's just go." Rima says quietly while sipping some tea from her cup I sigh, _I guess some things never change. _

"Come on! Let's go!" I say after I get Yaya off me.

I grab my car keys and open the door to the garage.

I wonder how school is…

* * *

_This is my first fan-fiction, so sorry if it's weird or something also I might not update sometimes cuz I'm quite busy with school and a lot of the times I have writer's block. Hope you like it and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best!_


	2. In the Shadows

_Hope you like it! I don't own Shugo Chara k? =D_

* * *

~Angels vs. Devils~

Summary:

Once upon a time there were two different races, the Angels and the Devils. They once co-existed but a horrible incident broke them apart and they became enemies. What will happen when a new race called humans were formed in between their worlds Hell and Heaven?

Chapter 2: In the Shadows

_Thoughts/Music_

"Speech"

I drive my new totally awesome Hyundai i30 White Edition into the school parking lot and am ever so glad that I am not late.

"Whew, we're not late. In fact we're…" I check my watch

"ONE WHOLE HOUR EARLY!" I yell enrage that they woke me up one frickin' hour earlier than needed, they wince.

"How were we suppose to know it was daylight saving already!" Utau yells back covering her ears.

I sigh knowing that it isn't daylight savings. Argh, it must be our stupid manager's fault!

She must have thought that we were definitely going to be late so she asked someone to 'repair' our clocks.

"Well," I sigh "No use getting all worked up over it, might as well explore the school while we're here." I say getting out of my car.

The girls follow as I walk through the entrance and into the school slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I get this feeling that someone's watching me but I shrug it off thinking it is my imagination.

~~~xxx~~~

"Look, there it seems we're not the only ones early." A person hidden in the shadows says smirking

"I guess so," another says

"Perhaps we should go say hi?" a younger sounding voice asks

"Nah," the first one who spoke replies

"I doubt they know we're here, I advise us to stay away." Yet another says the others nod in agreement before retreating into the shadows again disappearing into the darkness fading away.

A small head peaks out but gets call back by the others…

(A/N: Who do you think they are~)

* * *

_Srry for it being so short and me not updating for so long! What do u think?_


End file.
